1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the field of programming transmission systems. More particularly, this invention relates to the art of purchasing upgraded media features for programming transmissions.
2. Background
In recent years, new forms of television, radio, and Internet programming transmissions, such as broadcasts, have developed. For instance, digital cable and satellite systems can provide hundreds of channels of programming with a range of quality and features available on each channel. Similarly, viewers can take part in an increasing variety of interactive events on the Internet, over cable systems, etc., such as games, market places, and chat rooms. Even with conventional antenna reception, a wide range of viewing and listening choices are available in many areas, and the introduction of digital broadcasts will increase the number of features and options available on each channel.
Many viewers may not have entertainment systems that can take full advantage of all of the media features now available and likely to become available. For instance, audio media features may include monotone, stereo, and various types of multi-channel surround sound. A viewer may not have a television with stereo or surround sound capability, in which case the additional bandwidth needed to broadcast with the higher sound quality is wasted.
Other viewers may not appreciate certain media features for certain broadcasts. For instance, a viewer may not care whether or not a news broadcast is in stereo, but the same viewer may want to watch a movie in multi-channel surround sound.
In each of these exemplary situations, viewers may wish to pay only for the media features that they can use, or they may be willing to pay more to receive certain broadcasts with higher levels of media features. Therefore, a need exists for an improved method and apparatus for purchasing media features for broadcasts.